


Jealousy

by Inanna9871



Series: The Demon and His Princess [4]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Broken Bones, Claiming Bites, Clubbing, Concussions, Dancing, Demon Pact, Demon/Human Relationships, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Jealousy, Kissing, Neck Kissing, Possessive Lucifer, Sex, Slow Dancing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:21:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24584494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inanna9871/pseuds/Inanna9871
Summary: A jealous demoness is determined to make Lucifer hers...at any cost.
Relationships: Lilith/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer & Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Series: The Demon and His Princess [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784584
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

"Inanna. I hope you don't plan on leaving the house wearing that." Lucifer is standing behind me, arms crossed and brow furrowed, as I'm getting dressed for our night out at The Fall with the brothers. I'm currently wearing a black mini dress with a black and red rhinestone beaded bodice. I don't see what the problem is, but evidently my demon boyfriend has an issue. "Where did you even get that...that thing you seem to think is a dress?" Huh? Lucifer isn't usually this fussy about what I wear. "Um, Asmo picked it out for me…" Lucifer strides across the room to the closet and rummages through my clothes, mumbling something like "Asmo, it figures." I'm starting to get pissed off at this point…"Lucifer, what is wrong with you???" He continues to pull dresses out to inspect, then return them to the closet. "Do you not have any decent dresses to wear in public, Inanna? I would expect Asmo's succubi to dress like this, but not MY girlfriend." Ok, now my wrath could rival Satan's...Lucifer has forgotten that redheads are the human world's equivalent to the Avatar of Wrath. I stomp over to him and punch him in the arm. "And just what the fuck do you mean by that?" Lucifer turns to face me and crosses his arms again. Cue the bell, round one is has just begun. "What I mean is there is a difference between sexy and sleazy. What you're wearing borders on the latter, and I am not letting you go anywhere looking like that. I will make you stay home while the rest of us go out." Lucifer just flipped the bitch switch...the metaphorical gloves are off now. "Excuse me? You're not going to LET me? You're going to MAKE me???? Just because I sometimes call you Daddy when we fuck doesn't make you my actual daddy!!!!!" As I finish my tirade, I notice I've pushed Lucifer into a corner. He puts his hands on my shoulders and holds me at arms length to avoid getting punched anymore."Are you quite finished, Inanna?" I cross my arms and sigh like he does when he's exasperated, which is daily. "First of all, we do not 'fuck', as you so eloquently put it. I would describe it as 'passionate love making.'" Really, this is what he's taking away from my outburst?? "SECONDLY", he continues, knowing what just went through my mind, "I apologize for my poor choice in words. I know forcing you to do anything would be like trying to bathe a cat." An image of Lucifer trying to bathe a cat and getting clawed up pops into my mind and makes me giggle. Certain that I'm not going to swing at him again, he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me closer. "What I mean is, even though things have been a lot better for you here, the fact remains you are human. We're going to be in a club with a variety of demons, and you're already going to be a temptation. I don't want you to add to that temptation by dressing too provocatively." I hadn't considered that; I've gotten used to having him and the brothers watching out for me that I just sort of assume no harm will come to me. "Then why didn't you just come out and say that? I understand, and I would have gladly changed without this becoming a big deal." Lucifer leans down and kisses my forehead…"I'm sorry. I want to show you off to everybody, but I would be lying if I said I didn't have some concerns." I look up at my handsome demon, my dark brown eyes meeting his crimson. "I promise I will be careful. If I'm not with you I will be with one of our brothers." Lucifer smiles and brings his lips to meet mine. "Fine. Now let's find you something to wear.".


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A night out with the family doesn't start off as planned

We arrive at The Fall, and the doorman immediately ushers us in...being with one of the 7 rulers of the Devildom has its advantages. Lucifer and I compromised on an off the shoulder red dress of knee length, still rather sexy but covering enough of me to appease him. Lucifer scans the first floor of the club for the brothers, but they haven't arrived yet. We decide to take a seat on one of the many plush couches and wait; as we walk over to one, I spot one of our fellow RAD classmates, Abyzou, walking towards us with a male companion I don't recognize. Great, I think to myself, she's the LAST person I want to see tonight. Abyzou is one of the female demons that had been making fun of Lucifer for having a human girlfriend a while back. As it turns out, it's all because she has been after him for centuries and he has never given her so much as a glance...to him, she is insignificant. Evidently Lucifer sees her too because I feel his arm wrap around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "Oh, hiiii Lucifer!", she says as she aprroaches, voice dripping with honey, but her eyes shooting daggers at me; Lucifer doesn't even respond. Infuriated with his lack of enthusiasm, Abyzou "accidentally' trips, grabbing hold of Lucifer to keep from falling. What happens is she pushes him into me, causing Lucifer to lose his grip on me, and I land on the floor. A slew of unladylike phrases pour forth from my lips as I land on my ass. Eyes burning with rage, Lucifer tears his arm from Abyzou's grasp and turns to me. He helps me up and checks me over…"Are you ok, princess?" He carefully brushes me off, taking his time for Abyzou's benefit. "I'm fine, Lucifer. The only thing hurt is my pride." Long fingers curl under my chin and tilt my head upwards as he leans down and places a slow, deep kiss on my lips. "People really need to watch where the fuck they're going", he sneers, looking in Abyzou's direction. "Let's go, baby. I just spotted Beel and Belphie." Lucifer secures his arm around me once again and steers us across the room to his brothers. Abyzou is livid at Lucifer's indifference. She turns to her counterpart…" I don't give a fuck what you do to her. I want that human dead." What neither of us knew was when Abyzou grabbed Lucifer, she swiped his D.D.D from his pocket.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A brief history lesson

"Hey, we we're just looking for you." Belphie is the first to reach Lucifer and I. Beel joins us a few seconds later…"What's up with Abyzou? Is she starting trouble again?" Lucifer grumbles under his breath. "Probably. I don't think she'll be stupid enough to try anything now. Where are the others?" Beel gives me a hug as he answers his older brother…"They're already on the lower level. Asmo already found his harem, Satan and Mammon are holding a table for all of us, and Levi is hiding in a private room playing one of his hand held games." We all descend to the lower level to join up with the others. Asmo holding court with a group of female demons when he spots Lucifer and I with the twins. He pouts when he sees I'm not wearing what he picked out. "Inanna, what ARE you wearing?" Lucifer glares at Asmo, and I slyly point at Lucifer and shake my head while his eyes are on the Avatar of Lust. Understanding my pantomime, Asmo drops the subject. We continue over to the table Satan and Mammon are at; it has a great view of the dance floor. "Took ya long enough", Mammon chides. "C'mon, Inanna, let's hit the dance floor." He grabs my hand and starts to pull me away from Lucifer. I look up at my demon's face; Lucifer rolls his eyes and nods. I wave at everyone as I'm dragged along like a ragdoll. The dance floor is packed, so Mammon keeps me close, but not so close as to get himself hung upside from a chandelier by Lucifer later. "So what took ya guys so long?", Mammon practically screams in my ear over the music. "Ooooh, Abyzou ran into us when we got here...literally." Mammon wrinkles his nose in disgust. "Ah shit, just like her to start somethin'. Been chasin' after Lucifer for centuries, but he's never been interested." Hmmm, I wonder why that is…Abyzou is attractive: long black hair, nice figure, always seems to have a line of suitors. "Why is that, Mammon?" My dance partner mulls my question over. "She is the super jealous type. Makes Levi look like a cuddly puppy. And everyone knows she just chases after high level demons. Nothin' turns Lucifer off more than someone that wants to fuck their way to the top instead of really workin' for it. She's tried to get in all of our pants at some point." Mammon pauses as he pulls his D.D.D. out of his pants pocket. "Hey, somethin' just came up. I'll be right back." As he leaves the dance floor, I feel an arm wrap around my waist from behind. I turn around, expecting to see Lucifer; I'm met with the cold yellow eyes of Abyzou's friend. "Hi, I was hoping to get a dance with you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Abyzou is a demon from Jewish mythology. It is said that she would be blamed for miscarriages and infant death, as she barren and very jealous of those who could have children. I found her an appropriate character as she is driven by jealousy for what she can't have, in this case, Lucifer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger takes notice of Inanna

I freeze in shock at the stranger holding onto me. "Ummm, excuse me?" The man is tall, but not as tall as Beel or Lucifer; light brown hair with cold, pale skin. And those unsettling yellow eyes...something is off about him. "Oh, pardon my bad manners. The name is Kieran. And yours would be…?" I'm trying to back away from him, but his grip is like a vice around my waist. "Uh, my-my name is Inanna. I was j-just going to find my boyfriend…" Kieran pulls me closer to him and a creepy smile crosses his face. "I'm sure he won't mind just one dance." With a death grip on my hand and waist, Kieran pulls me back onto the dance floor. I'm frantically scanning the room for someone, ANYONE to come get me. "Where are you guys?", I'm thinking to myself. "Lucifer, where are you? I need help." I swear Kieran is going to break my hand with as tight as he is clasping it. "If I were your boyfriend, I wouldn't let you out of my sight. Never know what could happen in a place like this." He's learing at me, and tries to kiss me. "FIND ANOTHER PARTNER. THIS DANCE IS MINE." Lucifer is standing behind Kieran. He turns and looks up at Lucifer, whose eyes are completely black with rage. "LET GO OF MY GIRLFRIEND, AND GO SOMEWHERE ELSE." Kieran releases me and puts his hands up in surrender. "Hey, no offense. Just wanted a dance with the lovely lady." Lucifer pulls me against him protectively and leans down to kiss my cheek, eyes never leaving Kieran's. "Her dance card is filled for the rest of the night. Let's go find somewhere a little quieter, princess." Lucifer turns his back on Kieran and escorts me away; Kieran is incensed. How DARE Lucifer speak to him like that. He's had enough of these higher ranking demons talking down to him. He'll just have to find another way to get that fucking human alone...that'll being Lucifer down a notch or two.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth about the stranger, and a private moment before all hell breaks loose

Lucifer leads me to a private room, away from the throngs of demons inhabiting the club. He slides the glass door shut behind us; we can still hear the music from the dance floor, but that small piece of glass makes it feel like we are in our own world. He turns me so I am facing him and holds me close…"Are you ok, Inanna? Did that son of a bitch hurt you?" The expression on his face is one of concern, mixed with rage. You can feel heat coming off of him. "I'm ok, Lucifer. Just a little shaken up, but I'm fine now." I wrap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. His heart is racing with anger, but it slows down to a steady, normal pace as he holds me. "That is precisely what I was worried about happening. Where the fuck did Mammon go?" His hands are running idly up and down my back; it's like he can't keep me close enough to him. "Mammon got a message. He said he had something came up but he'd be right back. He no sooner left and that creepy guy came up to me...Kieran was his name. He didn't want to take no for an answer." A shiver runs up my spine just thinking about it. Lucifer kisses my forehead, but when I gaze up at him, his rage is barely suppressed. "Lucifer, what's wrong? Who, or rather what, is Kieran?" His jaw is clenched as he takes a deep breath…"Kieran is a vampire. You're lucky I heard your thoughts. You probably wouldn't have made it out of here alive." I am speechless...I know there are different kinds of beings here, but I never stopped to think about vampires. "This is why I wanted one of the brothers with you if you weren't with me, but it seems like they've all disappeared." Lucifer lets out a long, frustrated sigh. "Would you mind terribly if we went home? We'd have the house all to ourselves, and I could personally keep my eye on you. All night long." A devious grin crosses his face. The night is young, but I've already had enough excitement. Going home sounds wonderful. "How about one dance and then we leave? Why waste a private room?" I lean up and press my lips to his. He returns my kiss eagerly as we start swaying to the music. I reach up and place one hand on the back of his neck and the other on his chest. He wraps both arms around my waist and moves his lips to my cheek, then down my neck; a soft moan escapes my lips. He chuckles low in his throat at my response, then proceeds to bite and suck on my neck. "I'm the only one allowed to bite you." I tilt my head to give him more access. Lucifer runs the tip of his tongue along my neck and finds another spot to bite. "I'm going to mark you all over to remind everyone you're off limits." I moan again and feel Lucifer grind his hips against me...he's getting hard already. "So much for dancing." He slides his hands down my back, across my ass and grabs the backs of my thighs, lifting me up; I wrap my legs around his waist and he carries me over to the plush velvet couch. He sits down while still holding me, so I am straddling his lap. Lucifer's lips meet mine again, ravenous and hungry. My fingers twist in his hair while his hike my dress up and slide between my legs. I arch my back as his fingers tease my slit. He stops long enough to unzip his pants and release his massive erection. He slides my panties to the side and slips inside me. He lets out a satisfied groan as he buries himself in my tight wetness. I rock my hips against him as he places his hands on my hips, bringing me down harder onto his cock...having Lucifer fill me is such a delicious feeling. He brings his lips down to my chest, just above the bodice of my dress, and continues to leave his claiming marks on me. Both of us are panting and breathing heavy as we approach orgasm. I manage to whisper "I love you" as I explode around him. The sound of my words and my climax trigger his own release. He cups my face in his hands, his eyes meeting mine as his seed spills into me. "I love you, Inanna. I love you so fucking much. I'll never let anything happen to you." We hold each other, Lucifer kissing me tenderly as we come back down from our orgasmic high. "We really need to go home", Lucifer says between kisses. "I'll text the others and let them know we're leaving." I slide off of his lap while he zips up his pants; he reaches in his pocket for his D.D.D. and it's not there. He checks his other pocket, then his coat...not there either. "I know I had it with me." This is not good. Lucifer is not careless with his D.D.D. "I'm going to see if I left it at the table. STAY IN HERE. You'll be safe." He gives me a quick kiss, then exits. He was about to find out I wasn't safe at all...Abyzou and Kieran were watching in the shadows.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abyzou picked the wrong demon to toy with...

I lean back on the couch, eyes closed, waiting for Lucifer to return. I can still feel his warm aura around me; however, something doesn't sit right with me. How did he lose his D.D.D.? That is so unlike the Avatar of Pride. He is always on his brothers about being more careful with theirs...they will have a field day if they find out Lucifer's is missing. I start mentally retracing our steps, trying to think of anything unusual that may have happened. Suddenly it hits me...Abyzou. When she grabbed Lucifer, she must have slid it out of his coat pocket. But why would she need his? Oh, this can't be good. I start pacing around the room, concentrating hard on reaching him with our magical connection…"Lucifer, I think Abyzou has it. Something is really wrong." Suddenly, Abyzou and Kieran burst in. The last thing I can manage to tell Lucifer telepathically before Kieran throws me into a wall is "They're here, help me…"

******************************************

Lucifer has been all over the club and back, not only trying to find his D.D.D. but his brothers as well. He has a bad feeling something is about to happen. At least Inanna is safe; no one noticed them slip into his private room. As he makes it up to the main floor for a 3rd time, he spots his brothers coming in. "Where have you been? I've been looking for you." He receives six puzzled looks in response. "Whaddaya mean, where have WE been? We were waitin' outside for ya, like ya asked", Mammon tells the firstborn. "Yeah", chimes in Satan. "You sent us a group text telling us to meet you outside. See?" Satan shows him the message; Lucifer is getting visibly enraged. "I didn't send that. My D.D.D. went missing after we arrived. I've been looking for it." He waited for his brothers to heckle him but instead was met with confusion and worry. The first one to break the awkward silence is Beel. "Lucifer, where is Inanna?" Lucifer runs a hand through his hair…"She is in my private room. She should be sa--". His words are cut off when he hears her in his mind, crying out in agony. "They're here. Help me." Erupting in fury and rage, Lucifer changes into his demon form. His brothers jump back in shock. "Whoa, Luci--" is all Levi manages to get out before Lucifer rounds on them…"Abyzou and her vampire friend have Inanna." Just then, six D.D.D.s go off at once...it's a message from Lucifer's. Asmo opens the message, and gasps in horror when he watches the short video attached. It's Kieran, throwing and smacking Inanna around, while the female recording the scene giggles. "Kieran likes to play with his food first", Abyzou trills. "Good luck finding your little pet, Lucifer."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven demons are better than one

The remaining six have also changed into their demon forms. Mammon is the first to race through the door. "Mammon! Wait!", Lucifer yells. Mammon keeps going…"MAMMON!!!" Lucifer and the others go after him; once they reach Mammon, Beel has to restrain him. "LET GO OF ME! A vampire has Inanna! She could be de--". The words get stuck in his throat. Lucifer puts a hand on the secondborn's shoulder. "She's not, Mammon, but she's not in the private room anymore. I'm trying to sense where they took her." They all look at Lucifer; the tortured look on his face is unbearable. "I know e-exactly what they're doing to h-her. We don't have much time." The words are no sooner out when the seven brothers feel a strange, magical pull…

******************************************

Abyzou and Kieran have taken me outside behind The Fall. I have broken ribs from being thrown into a wall. Kieran has broken one of my wrists when he grabbed me trying to get away. My eyes are swollen shut from being slapped repeatedly by Abyzou. I'm bloody, bruised, scratched, and I know I don't have much time left...once Kieran decides to bite me, it's all over. "Just fucking do it, Kieran. I can't wait to see the look on that bastard's face when he finds his precious human dead." I hear Abyzou walking around me before she stops and gives me a hard kick to the stomach. "What makes you so fucking special? You're nothing! You're a fucking, lowlife human!!!" Another kick, this time to my back. I've got to do something but I don't know what...a human is no match for a demon, let a alone a demon AND a vampire. Think, Inanna...with a sudden rush of adrenalin, an idea comes to me. I can't fight them off, but I have a strength they don't know about. "Here me, denizens of the darkness, you who are born of the shadows and who give birth to it. Hear me and do as I command!" Though I can't see her expression, I hear Abyzou let out an audible gasp. "She has a pact with one of them. The little bitch is invoking a pact!" I continue on, fighting off unconsciousness…"I call upon you to send forth 7 of your number. I summon the Avatars of the 7 Deadly Sins: Lucifer, Mammon, Leviathan, Satan, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Belphegor!" Abyzou screams in rage. "Seven pacts??? She has pacts with all of them?! We need to leave NOW!" All the confidence and cockiness has left her...Abyzou is terrified now. Kieran growls at her. "You can leave if you want, I'm gonna drain her of every ounce of blood in her fragile body." Before they get a chance to do anything, I hear footsteps approaching, and the unmistakable voice of my love. "You have something that belongs to me." I hear Kieran give an amused laugh…"But I'm not done playing with her yet. You really need to learn to share your toys better." I feel Kieran run a cold, spindly finger across my chest, tracing the marks Lucifer put on me. "She obviously likes to be bitten...I'm gonna show her how a REAL man does it." A sudden scream of rage, then bones cracking...Mammon. He yanks Kieran away from me, and I assume it's an arm or hand I hear breaking. Kieran screeches in pain. "Mammon, stop! Let Diavolo deal with them", Lucifer commands. I feel his arms encircle my broken body, gently cradling me. "I'm here, princess." Abyzou lets out a scream of fury…"Why her?? She's HUMAN! She isn't special! She's weak! She isn't worthy of the Avatar of Pride!!!" I feel Lucifer brushing my hair away from my bloody face as he responds to the resentful demon. "This human IS special. She is more worthy of being my mate than you could ever DREAM of being, Abyzou. In fact, sometimes I'm not worthy of being HERS." Another scream. I manage to open an eye enough to see her charge at me, only to be snatched by the hair by Satan. It takes Satan, Levi and Asmo to restrain the writhing demon. "Take them to Diavolo's castle. I'm taking Inanna to the House of Lamentation. Have Diavolo send a doctor to the house; he had one trained in human medicine when he started the exchange program." The brothers head to the castle, leaving Lucifer and I alone in the alley. "Lu-Luc--". I try to speak, but I feel myself slipping away. He found me, I can go peacefully into the void now. If I have to die, this is how I want to go. In the arms of my beloved Lucifer. "Inanna. Inanna? No no no no no no, don't you dare leave me! Inanna! Please hang on, baby. Hang on for me." Before I go into the darkness, Lucifer scoops me up and does something he hasn't done since he left the Celestial Realm...he flies.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inanna meets an old acquaintance in the void

I open my eyes, but all I see is darkness. I feel like I'm floating, and I'm not in pain. So this must be what death is like. "You're not dead, Inanna." What? Whose voice is that? What do they mean, I'm not dead? "You're in between life and death, and I'm here to guide you back to life." Guide me back? But who would be able to do that? I didn't know that was a possibility…"Think, Inanna. We've met before." Wait...Lilith? "Yes my dear, it's Lilith. I'm taking you back to my brothers. I know you're not ready to leave them yet." No, I don't want to leave them, but I didn't know I had a choice in the matter. "I don't generally interfere in these matters, but you have so much left to accomplish...and Lucifer needs you. There are so many things you will do, standing by each other. It's not your time yet, dear Inanna. Are you ready to go back to him?" Yes, I am more than ready. Thank you, Lilith. Thank you for being my ancestor, and thank you for watching over us. "Just remember, you were badly injured so once you're fully back in your body, there will be pain." I can handle it, as long as I'm back with my demons…

******************************************

Boy, Lilith wasn't kidding when she said there would be pain. It takes a few attempts, but I manage to open my eyes. They're still pretty swollen so I can't open them fully, but enough to take in my surroundings. I'm in the room I share with Lucifer. I look down and see I am in one of his t-shirts...it feels like someone cleaned me up while I was unconscious. A brief memory flashes in my mind; it was Lucifer. I vaguely remember being in the bath tub with him as I drifted in and out of consciousness; he was gently washing the blood out of my hair and off of my body. He wouldn't let anyone near me except for Diavolo's doctor. My left arm is in a cast, and I have bandages wrapped around my torso for the broken ribs.I think I may have a concussion and a sprained ankle as well. I notice an arm carefully draped around my waist, and I breathe in the unmistakable scent of sandalwood and musk. Lucifer is propped up in bed next to me, passed out. He is sitting so he could me cradle against him. I try to sit up a little more, but the pain is excruciating. "Don't try to move, Inanna." It's Diavolo…"You're pretty banged up. You're not going to be running any marathons anytime soon." I laugh a little, then wince from the pain in my ribs. A little more alert, I scan the room further. Mammon is in a chair pulled up to the bed with his head lying on the mattress next to me, hand on my arm. Satan is asleep in another chair, book in his lap. Beel and Belphie have taken the couches, Levi is on the floor between the twins, and Asmo is curled up at the foot of the bed. "None of them would leave you, especially Lucifer. He finally passed out from exhaustion.", Diavolo tells me. "How l-long have I b-been out?" Diavolo looks at the clock…"About 36 hours." He pauses and looks away from me briefly. "We have all been very worried. We were beginning to fear the worst…". I can understand why. "I was drifting between life and death, but Lilith guided me back."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Making sense of it all with Diavolo

Diavolo doesn't seemed surprised at all. "That only makes sense. If anyone were to help you back, it would be Lilith. She's connected to all of you." Even though I knew this, I never really thought she would be able to guide me through the void, especially since she's no longer an angel. "Lord Diavolo, she told me it wasn't my time yet. That I have much to accomplish yet, at Lucifer's side. Do you have any idea what that could mean?" Diavolo gets a broad grin across his face. "As to the nature of what you will accomplish, no. But…" I give him a questioning look. "But what?" Diavolo just laughs…"This just affirms what I told Lucifer the day he chose you for the exchange program. Nothing that happens in this world is coincidence. I knew you would do important things here, in helping with inter-realm relations. You've always been tenacious, but you and Lucifer together? You two will be unstoppable. I for one can't wait to see what the future holds!" Lucifer starts at the mention of his name…"Hmmm? What's wrong? Has something happened?" Diavolo just smiles. "Yes, something happened. See for yourself", and he points over to me. Lucifer carefully shifts so he can look at me; I look up into his half-sleepy red eyes. "I-I-Inanna??? You're awake!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sigh of relief

Lucifer leans down carefully and places a soft, gentle kiss on my lips. I try to wrap my arm around his shoulders, but between the weight of my cast and the broken ribs, I wince in pain. "Don't try to move", he commands. Lucifer gingerly slides out of bed, trying not to jostle me around too much. The slight movement wakes up Asmo and Mammon. Asmo squeals with delight when he sees I'm awake. "Huh? What's goin' on?", Mammon mumbles, shaggy hair in his eyes. I turn my head to look at my "first guy"..."Hey there." Mammon almost falls out of his chair. "You're awake! You're finally awake!" He gets up and starts to reach over to hug me when Lucifer grabs Mammon by the back of his shirt and pulls him back. "Whadja do that for? I'm only trying to hug her!" Lucifer crosses his arms and scowl at Mammon…"She is very sore. Humans don't heal like we do, remember? So if I can't touch her, then none of you are." At this point, Mammon's not-so-indoor voice has awakened the rest of the brothers. Everyone comes rushing toward the bed to greet me; Lucifer flicks his wrist and magically stops them in their tracks…"What the fuck did I just say? No grabbing, no hugging, no crawling into bed with   
Inanna while she's healing. And once she is healed, the first one to grab and hug and crawl in bed with her will be ME. Now, get out of here." Everyone, including Diavolo, just looks at Lucifer; he lets out a long sigh. "While I appreciate everyone's concern, you've been camped out here for almost 2 days, and the worst is now over. Please go about your business, and let us have our room to ourselves." Diavolo helps usher the disappointed brothers out. With another sigh, Lucifer stops them briefly. "Wait...fine. You can come say hello QUICKLY, then go. You can come back later, IF she feels like having company." He glances back at me…"Is that ok with you, Inanna?" I nod in agreement.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, regret, and looking toward the future

Once everyone left and we are finally alone, Lucifer sinks down in the bedside chair previously occupied by Mammon. He looks completely exhausted. "Why don't you come back to bed and get some sleep? You look like you're ready to drop." He shakes his head…"No. I don't want to accidentally hurt you. You need to rest. It was different while you were uncon--". The word sticks in his throat. "While you were asleep." I cross my arms and sigh. "You need to rest too. And I won't be able to sleep without you next to me." Lucifer looks at me suspiciously. "I'm serious, Lucifer. I just want your arms around me. I know you won't hurt me." He's still skeptical. "Pleeeeaaasssseeeeee, Lucifer!" He shakes his head, laughing. "Ok. I have an idea. Let me help you sit up a second." Lucifer cautiously wraps an arm around my back, and taking my hand, helps me sit up. Oh, there is pain, but nothing I can't deal with...I know it's only temporary. Lucifer climbs in bed behind me, stretching his long legs out on either side of me so I am sitting between them. He helps me lay back against his chest and wraps both arms around my waist. "Mmmmmm, much better, Lucifer." I turn my head to look up at him; he leans down and kisses my forehead. We lie there in comfortable silence for who knows how long, him stroking my hair and kissing my cheek, me taking his hands in mine and weaving my fingers in his. Finally he breaks the silence…"Inanna, I'm so sorry." I look up at him, puzzled. What does he have to be sorry for? "I promised nothing would happen to you, and my carelessness almost cost you your life. I hope one day you can forgive me." I try to sit up, but the pain in my ribs keeps me in place. I sink back into his chest…"Lucifer, you have nothing to be sorry for. You didn't know what Abyzou and Kieran had planned. Speaking of those two, what did Diavolo do with them?" Lucifer doesn't want to tell me ("Don't worry, they'll never bother anyone again"), but I press the issue. "Fine. Diavolo has an acquaintance in the human world, a vampire hunter that owes him a favor. He had his friend come retrieve Kieran, or what was left of him by the time Mammon got him to the castle. As for Abyzou, Diavolo decided since she likes to play games so much, she could spend eternity in the dungeon, with Cerberus. He needed a new chew toy anyhow…" I shudder thinking of being stuck with Lucifer's hellhound for all of existence. "I never should have left you alone. I never should have brought you to the club. I don't know what I would do if you had…" His words trail off, and I hear his breath hitch. The pain he has been feeling waiting to see if I would ever wake up is worse than the physical pain I have; tears well up in my eyes. "Well, Lilith told me it wasn't my time...that you and I have much to accomplish yet. Together." Lucifer lets out an audible gasp. "Lilith?? What???" I proceed to tell him of my conversation with Lilith while I was between life and death. To say Lucifer is shocked is an understatement. "She...she still watches out for us. And she helped you come back to me." I squeeze his hand…"Someone has to keep an eye on us. She knows what trouble her brothers can be." Lucifer laughs heartily. "Like you have any room to talk." He gently tilts my head up and gazes lovingly into my eyes. "I love you, princess." He gives me a slow, tender kiss. "I love you, Luci." I snuggle against his chest, and he wraps his arms a little tighter, yet carefully around me and we both pass out from exhaustion. I dream of the possibilities in store for Lucifer and me, under the watchful eye of Lilith.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a little darker than what I've previously written, but something I wanted to explore. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤❤❤


End file.
